Prince of my Heart
by staremerald
Summary: Robin is a Prince. Starfire is his love. What when he has to marry someone else?rnWarning: Contains Fluff, stupid disclaimers and Evil Crickets. [COMPLETED] Note: some BBxRae
1. Prince Richard

Watzup everyone? The Staremerald is here! You can all start clapping now!

(Cricket, cricket)

staremerald: Stupid crickets….I shall destroy you! (pulls out machine gun) Mwahaha!

crickets: Get her! (millions of crickets tackle staremerald to the ground)

staremerald: Noooo!

crickets: MWAHAHA!

* * *

While I was on my trip, which was to London, I thought this up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buckingham palace, the France republic, (is it a republic?) Or the titans or Robin so technically I can't torture him…doesn't that suck?

* * *

This chapter doesn't have any fluff at all. But the following ones will. First you must understand. Understand the story that is mine to write. Understand that a character isn't what he/she seems. Understand that if you don't understand, review to me and tell me why you don't understand and I will help you understand. It is quite hard, so understand that if you don't understand and don't ask to understand you will not understand. But if you ask me I will help you understand. Understand?

Once upon a time…it sounds so much like a fairy tale…doesn't it? This may seem like a fairy tale, but I assure you it's not. Most stories that begin like this end in 'happily ever after'. This story doesn't have a happy ending.

Once upon a time, (A.N. Don't be fooled!) a beautiful blonde baby boy and a red-head bay boy (twins) were given to two (A.N. talk about your major dajavo!) wonderful parents. Adding to this, the parents were also the King and Queen of England. They named the young blonde prince Richard and his twin Sean. Richard grew and grew, and became more exited by the moment at the prospect of becoming King. The brothers grew together. It was then the bad news came.

England and France were having yet another fight. In hope to settle their feuds once and for all, the King decided to marry his oldest son, Richard to the Princess of France, Katherine. Richard was born first, 10 minutes earlier than Sean. If only Richard felt the same.

"Dad, if I marry, I want it to be for love," Richard spoke with compassion in his voice.

"What the hell are you on about?" Said the King angrily. "You **will **marry the Princess of France-"

"But I won't like it," Ten-year old Richard muttered.

"And," the king continued, "You shall like it!"

So it was settled. Or was it…

That night, Richard stole away, leaving a suicide note saying he had drowned himself. The next day, the whole country cried and mourned for their beloved prince.Sean would marry the Princess of France. Although Richard was forgotten to the people of the country, the King and Queen never forgot their young son. They never found the body though…

Robin woke up and clambered out of bed. He ran to the mirror and checked his hair in it. He sighed in relief and jumped back into the bed. Now why, might you ask would the nineteen year old check his hair at midnight? It's easy really. He was checking his hair for blond bits. You see, Robin was really Prince Richard.

* * *

Wow huh? Although I thought it was far-fetched, I thought the ending was kinda cute so I just HAD to post it! 


	2. I'll always be there for you

staremerald: Hey, I'm back from the Hosiptal! Damn those crickets!

crickets: She's back! Get her!

staremerald: Noooo!

* * *

Fluff! Fluff! Fluff! and MORE FLUFF!

* * *

Starfire woke up when the alarm beside her bed started ringing. A hand emerged from the bedclothes and smacked itself down on the snooze button. Wearily, the Tammorainian rubbed her eyes sleepily and walked over to the mirror. Seeing the state her hair was in, she shrieked and ran to the bathroom to shower.

Robin flicked through a magazine and threw it behind him in boredom. Robin didn't wear his eye-mask anymore. That was probably the most changed part of him, if you didn't include the major growth spurt he had two months ago. He was wearing a t-shirt that was grey and black pants.The magazinelanded behind the couch where the Boy Wonder was sitting. There was nothing to do. The Titans had defeated **all **of the bad guys last year. The Titans were now nineteen, except for Cyborg, the oldest of the all, who had left last year when he turned twenty, leaving Robin as the tallest of them all, even Starfire. The Team would all spilt up in fifteen days, for their was no point in staying on a team with no leader for in fifteen days it was Robin's Birthday. They had all changed and grown a lot. What was the point of staying a team called the "Teen Titans if they weren't teenagers anymore?

He would miss everyone. He already missed Cyborg. And what about Beast Boy and Raven? Who would try and make them all laugh and fail miserably? Who wouldn't do anything she didn't want to, thanks to the stubbornness and sourness inside of her? What about the alien he had a crush on ever since they first met?

"Morning Robin!" came a cheery voice from the doorway. Robin turned to see the alien he had just been talking about standing there. Starfire was probably the most changed of them all. She had grown prettier over the years, if that was even possible. She was still herself, the alien who still adored mustard although she preferred it in coffee now. She had an amazing singing voice, compared to when she was younger she screeched instead of actually singing. She knew earth language by heart now, which was bad for Robin, who missed the days when he had to explain things to his best friend. Today she was wearing a green tank top and white tracksuit bottoms. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was only wearing white socks on her feet. She smiled as she walked over to him. He grinned in reply and moved over to give her some room. Plopping down beside him, she lifted her feet to rest on top of the coffee table, eyes dreamily in another world.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, curious to what she might be thinking about. This proved to not be such a good idea.

"I still can't believe it. I mean," she said, "It's all over. All the bad guys are gone or at least gone to get therapy-" At this word, her best friend snorted. "And the Titans are done. Gone. No more," Starfire sniffled as a tear fell onto her shirt.

"Don't talk like that Star," Robin said handing her a tissue. "We'll still keep in touch. Besides, we still are the Titans at least for a few more days." She smiled. For some reason, her heart always flipped whenever she was around the leader of the team.

"You can always make me feel so safe, Robin," she said, burrowing her face into his shirt.

"Don't worry," he said, dropping his voice to a whisper, " I'll always be there for you."

She responded to this by smiling at him. He smiled back and tilted her head up toward his own. He leaned in; she closed her eyes and followed his lead and-the alarm rang for trouble. Not expecting it, Starfire jumped, Robin switched to into leader mode and ran over the computer. Raven ran in, followed by Beast Boy.

"What's up?" asked Beast Boy as they waited for Robin to finish typing. He turned.

"Mad Mod is causing havoc." They stood there.

"Wait, hasn't Mad Mod turned good?" Asked the tie-dyed t-shirt boy in khakis as he shook his green head. "I don't get it." Robin sighed.

"He got a job as a cleaner and is spraying people with the soapy water." Robin said seriously. Raven rolled her eyes.

"So let me get this straight," asked Raven. She herself was wearing a shirt with the words "Do I look like I care?" on it, complete in a pair of black capris and sandals. "We're going after Mad Mod, who is spraying people with soap?"

"Yep," answered Robin. "It's the closest to stopping a bad guy I've seen in a year. Let's go!" and with that, he ran from the room, followed by Starfire and Beast Boy. Raven clicked her tongue against her teeth in irritation and followed her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha ha!" screamed Mad Mod as he soaked a woman and her son. "None shall stop me!"

"Guess again!" said Robin excitedly. Mad Mod turned to see the Titans. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You shall never stop me!" Mad Mod repeated. Raven brought her hand to head and smacked it against her forehead when she saw how worked up Robin was getting.

"You're only encouraging him!" she shouted at Mad Mod. Mad Mod just stared.

"To do what, my ducky?" he asked Raven. "I just wanted to spray you guys!" With that, Raven flew into the air followed by Starfire and Beast Boy. Robin stood where he was though and got soaked. Raven suppressed a giggle as the boy wonder looked at Mad Mod as if to say, "You can't do that!" He punched the old man and Mad Mod fell to the ground, knocked out. He turned triumphantly to the others. They were looking at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You-Your hair…" Starfire stammered and then trailed off. Robin put a hand to his hair and pulled it down. It was blonde.

"Damn…" he muttered, remembering the dye came off in water and soap.

"What the hell?" asked Raven, obviously as dumbstruck as her friend. Robin did answer for a moment and then finally said:

"Must have been dye in the water, it makes human's hair go blonde." He spoke firmly, hoping his friends were as gullible as he thought. They all agreed, probably remembering the fact that he was the only human nearby for all of Mad Mod's victims had ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin dedicated that entire night to putting the dye back in when everyone else was asleep. Little did he know that Mad Mod was off to England, in hopes to tell the King and Queen he had just spotted their son for he was their spy in Jump City, pretending to be a cleaner. He was only prentending to be dead and reconised Robin now, as the bird boy hadn't had blond hair before.

* * *

staremerald: Prepare for mortal torture as-

crickets: We attack!

staremerald: No wait not me- (crickets attack)

* * *

Anyway, please PLEASE review! And beware of cricket-

crickets: Let's get the readers!

readers: Nooooooo!


	3. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire!

Hey, tied the crickets up,they're having barain controllers put on their heads.

* * *

Sorry this took so long, but it's a really long chapter, it took up seven pages on Word.

But first my reviewers:

Phishy2: But do you like it?

Mily Spectra: (I think that's how you spell it) I know! I messed up. Sorry! I'm glad you like it so far...

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed...you guys rock unlike a certain friend, cough (notyouraverageblond)cough who won't even read my story evern though I'm putting RaeXBB

* * *

Disclaimer: "I don't own teen titans. I don't own teen titans. I don't own teen titans..." (Hee Hee, broken record, broken record...)

It was exactly three days later when Robin received the letter. He remembered it so well, the gold cornered envelope, and the curvy lettering which addressed the piece of paper to him and the seal, which, well, sealed it.

Robin was just sitting on the couch, reading a book he had found yesterday and had started reading out of shear boredom. The others were in the room also. Raven was eating a bag of potato chips, salt and vinegar to be exact. Beast Boy was listening to 'Simple Plan', (A.N. GO SIMPLE PLAN! THEY ROCK!) And Starfire was painting her fingernails a cherry red color, as she had begun to like that color on her nails. Raven finished the chips and aimed for the garbage can. She missed.

"Damn!" She said angrily realizing that this meant she had to get up from her spot on the floor to put the empty bag in the trash/garbage/rubbish (A.N. Whatever works for you). Scowling, she stormed over to where the potato chip bag lay and threw it viciously into the trash/garbage rubbish. None of the titans moved, although Beast Boy bobbed his head to the chorus of 'I'm just a kid'. Raven angrily stared at them.

"It's Robin's turn to get the post!" she said loudly. Robin finally turned.

"I did it yesterday," he protested simply. Raven turned to the alien. Starfire caught Raven's look and shook her head vigorously.

"Don't look at me, I did it the day before yesterday. Besides, I need to wait for my nail varnish to dry!" Shaking her head with sympathy for the poor alien who had learned about nothing but makeup and clothes, Raven turned to the last member of their group.

"Beast Boy?" she asked. The boy just sat there quietly.

"HEM!" She shouted loudly. He turned.

"What?" he shouted back, unable to hear Raven because of the music pounding into his pointed ears. He settled back onto the chair.

"TURN THE MUSIC OFF!" She shouted at him again.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I'VE GOT THE MUSIC ON!' He shouted again. Robin, looking annoyed from being disrupted in his reading mode, slammed his book shut, walked calmly over to where was Beast Boy and pulled the headset off his ears just as Raven screamed:

"TURN THE FRICKEN MUSIC OFF BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Beast Boy unplugged his ears and said, "Dudedess, uh…" Raven looked around, embarrassed.

"Oh."

"So wha'd you want me for so badly that I had to turn 'Simple Plan' off? They rock! Go 'Simple Plan'!" Beast Boy said. (A.N. Day ja vo).

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Is it your turn to get the post?" She asked calmly, surprising both Starfire and Robin, who had expected her to blow up at him.

"Nooooooo! I did it the day before the day before yes-ter-da-ay," Beast Boy whined, sounding like his own self again for the first time in ages.

"Fine! Then I'll go get it! Is that okay with you!" They stared.

"Uh…sure?" Beast Boy asked uncertainly. She glared at them all and then headed outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, when the Goth returned, nothing much had changed. Robin flicked over a page and then remained still. Starfire had finished with her fingers and had moved on to her toenails. Beast Boy hadn't moved at all. As she came into the room, she chucked people's post in their direction. Beast Boy jumped up to heroically catch his post in slow motion-it smacked into his face instead. Starfire walked over to her pile, which had landed neatly near her. Robin lifted a hand, eyes still on his book and the papers landed in his hand. All the titans flicked through their letters. Raven opened one envelope, read it, rolled her eyes and crumpled it beneath her hands.

"Who was that from?" asked Beast Boy with curiosity in his voice. She turned.

"Aqualad! He won't take no for a stupid answer! He doesn't understand I don't like him. Not as a boyfriend or just a normal friend! She shrieked. The TV broke. When will he learn?" She said flatly.

"Bills," Robin said, flicking through them. "Nothing too ba-12, 020,369 DOLLARS!" Robin eyes grew huge. THAT'S INSANE! I DIDN'T SPEND 12,020,369 DOLLARS AT THE MALL!" Robin shouted. Starfire turned away and looked guiltily at the nail polish bottle in her hand. However, her expression changed when she opened her first letter, which was actually a parcel.

"My magazine came!" She squealed excitedly. She took a place on the sofa and began reading. The title was '_Gloma et Grousmus'. _Raven rolled her eyes.

"Aliens…" she muttered.

"Terra!" BB called opening his first letter. He turned to the others. "It's a letter from Terra!" They all crowded around Beast Boy. Even Robin jumped up to hear what she had written. Terra, formerly a teen titan, was a dear friend of them all except Raven. Although she had been turned to rock, they had fixed her back to normal. They had offered her a place among them, but she had declined. Too much for her to cope with she had said. Then she had left. They hadn't ever heard from her until now.

"Read it!" Starfire said excitedly.

"Okay!" Beast Boy said with the same amount of excitement as Starfire. He read:

_October 31st 2018_

_Dear Raven, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy,_

_How are you guys doing? I'm a reporter now! I work in Gotham City. I was wondering if I could do could do a documentary on you guys before you have to stand down? I'm coming to Jump City anyway, how long has it been since we've seen each other? I miss you guys' soooo much!_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Terra_

_P.s. Can I meet you on the 1st of November? I'll come to the tower!_

_Beast Boy looked up._

"Yeah, she misses everyone except Raven!" he chuckled. Raven shot him a death glare. Everyone remembered the competition between the two girls. They fought over everything.

"Wait, isn't today the first?" Robin asked confused.

"Then she's coming tomorrow! Yeah!" Starfire said happily. She began doing a victory dance and was soon accompanied by both boys. Raven shook her head, thinking of how juvenile her friends were acting. It was then, as Raven turned her head, she noticed a letter lying on the ground.

"Beast Boy, you forgot this letter!" she said. Beast Boy stopped dancing and turned.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she answered picking up the envelope and examining it. It was certainly the most elegant piece of paper she had ever seen. She read the name it was addressed to. Richard? Who was he? It must have been the wrong address but as she looked, she saw the address was right. Weird.

"Do you guys know any Richards around here?" she asked her still-dancing friends. Robin stopped dancing.

"Who?" he asked seriously.

"Some guy named Richar-" Before she could finish, the boy wonder had snatched the letter out of her grasp and walked over to the couch. He looked at it carefully. Oh, Damn, it was addressed to him. And it used his real name, the one no one knew except-

"Mum and Dad," he muttered under his breath. Oh god, they knew where he was.

"Ohhh!" Beast Boy said slyly, " Robin has a ggggggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrr

llllllllllllfffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeennnnnnn dddddddd!" And before Robin knew it, the letter wasn't in his hand anymore. It was in Beast Boy's. Beast Boy ripped open the envelope. He read in a high-pitched baby voice:

_October 31st_

_Dear Richard-_

"Give me that!" Robin shouted. He ran toward Beast Boy. The green elf merely dodged and kept reading:

_By now, we know that you are alive. We also know that you are the leader of the Teen Titans. We want you to come home. We know that you know why. We want you to come back to England on the third of November. We will be waiting for you and so will the rest of the country?_ Beast Boy looked up confused.

"Give me that!" Raven said angrily snatching the letter from Beast Boy. Robin drooped his head into his hands. She continued.

_We want you to know that we are very disappointed in you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mom and Dad_

_The King and Queen of England?_ She looked up.

"Huh?" Beast Boy and Raven said at exactly the same time. Robin peeked out between his fingers and saw two confused faces looking at him.

"Alright," he said, depressed that he couldn't put it off any longer, "I'm the Prince of England. The other day, when I said the soap dyed my hair blonde…" He took a deep breath. "My hair is naturally blonde." No one spoke. An ugly silence fell through the tower. (A.N. CRICKET!) Then one voice penetrated the quietness.

"Y-y-you lied!" Starfire's angry yet sad voice sounded loud after it being quiet for so long. "How could you?" Robin reached towards her.

"Star-"

"No, don't talk to me Robin!" She turned on her heels and ran out of the room, sobbing. Robin looked around for support from his two remaining friends.

"That was cold dude," Beast Boy said simply, shaking his head. He exited. Robin turned to Raven, giving her a puppy-dog look.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm with Starfire on this one." She walked out, leaving the prince all alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire was in her room, shooting darts at a picture of Robin. She got his face every time. When Robin knocked, the door flew open. Uncertainly, he stepped inside. Starfire's room was covered in posters of movie stars, pop stars, photos of all the Titans and her sketches. The wall was red. Song lyrics and books cluttered her desk, almost hiding the monitor of the computer.

"Hey," he said sitting beside her on the bed, watching her shoot darts at his face. Freaky the way she was so intensted (A.N. Spelling?)in hitting his face.She sprang up, her face still red from crying.

"Oh, how nice of you to drop in Your Royal Highness!" She threw a pillow at his head. "Comfortable? Need more pillows?" She started chucking them at his head. He covered his head with his hands. He hid behind the bed and then called out:

"Look Star-"

"Just shut up Robin! I don't care anymore!" She said, now throwing books at him. He ran forward, covering his face with his hands for protection. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him.

"Star, please," he said looking into her eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" She said in a very hurt voice.

"I didn't think t-"

"That's the problem! You didn't even think!" She removed her hands and walked over to the bed. He sighed and followed. He sat down.

"So Richard," she said angrily, "Is it true that you're an only child? Is it true that you were born with all those powers? Is it true that we're your friends?" She couldn't resist the last question. "Is it true that you like me?"

"No, I have a twin, No, I had to learn them, yes, you guys are my only friends, Yes, I really like you." He turned red at the last statement. She turned to face him.

"Really?" she said quietly.

"Uh huh," he said quietly leaning toward her face for the second time this week. She looked up at him as she leaned in as well. They parted just as Beast Boy ran in.

"Dude and Dudedess! Terra's here!" He shouted excitedly. He ran down. Robin turned to Starfire.

"Let's go!" she said, grinning. They ran down together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're really a prince Robin?" Terra asked, taking a sip from her coke disbelievingly. "Gosh."

"Yeah, barely believed it myself," Raven said, shooting Robin a death glare, which he ignored.

Terra laughed. That one piece of hair still fell over her eyes. Terra's once blonde hair was now a chestnut brown, which matched her brown shirt.

"So when are you guys leaving?" she asked.

"The third," Robin said.

"Can I come?" Terra asked. Robin smiled.

"All of you are welcome to come…" He said trailing off.

"Awesome!" said Beast Boy and Terra at the same time. Starfire smiled and nodded. Raven shrugged.

"Then it's settled!" Terra said standing up. "We leave for England the day after tomorrow!"

"Oh my God! I love that movie!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Two questions," Terra said turning on Robin. "Question number one: Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"They'll get over it."

"Okay, last question," She said slyly. "Are you really blonde?" He sighed.

"Yeah," he said embarrassed. She giggled. They all laughed but Robin's thoughts were on one question:

_How am I gonna tell Star I have to get married?_

* * *

Okay, I've decided that I'm gonna tell you guys who the Princess is.

CYKE!

Giving that away would be like giving the whole plot away!

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Please review! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OR I'LL SEND MY MUTANT CRICKETS TO GET YOU! (I finally got them under my command with mind controlling helmets). GO CRICKETS!

Crickets: "Get them!"

One-cricket-who's-name-is-Peter-just-incase-you-were-wondering: "Which ones?"

Cricket-leader-who's-name-is-Pete-just-incase-you-were-wondering: "Only the ones that don't review!

One-cricket-who's-name-is-Peter-just-incase-you-were-wondering: "What does review mean?

RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!


	4. Airplane trip!

Have I told you guys that I HATE homework? Geez, it takes up too much time that I could spend writing fanfiction! (I guess you guys know why I didn't review for such a long time!)

Reviewers:

notyouraverageblond: I'm sorry! burst into tears I don't mean to get all fluffy and stuff, but your my best friend and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings! It's just that, I'm REALLY sensitive and when you said you didn't like it, it made me sad. I'm glad you tried it though! (spelling?)

Phisy2: Not you again! What is this 'Spell check' of which you speak? No, I wrote it at like 2:00 in the morning cause I was REALLY bored and so I was REALLY tired. Please give me a break, friend? AND WHAT IS THIS SPELL CHECK OF WHICH YOU SPEAK? TELL ME, OR I'LL SEND MY CRICKETS ON YOU!

Ldy-FloR: omg, omg, omg. You REALLY like it? tear tear You reviewers are so worth it! I'm really glad you like it...don't forget to review again!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, dudes and dudesses (power to the people!)

* * *

"Come on! It doesn't take that long to put some clothes in a suitcase!" Raven yelled up the stairs at Terra and Starfire.

"We're coming!" came the yelled reply back. It was Terra. "We'll be ready in five minutes!" Raven sighed and walked back into the living room containing her two male friends.

"Well?" asked Beast Boy, checking his watch. "How much longer?" Robin smiled.

"Knowing those two…another hour?" He said cheekily. Raven turned and looked at Robin.

"Wrong…they said five minutes." Beast Boy groaned.

"That long?" She glared at him.

"Idiot…." He stood up and pushed her.

"Shut up Raven! You're so fricken' annoying!" She glared back.

"Join the club! Do you know how annoying you are with your stupid jokes?" She put on a stupid face and said in a childish voice, "Look at me! I'm Beast Boy! I'm such a retar-" Beast Boy's fist came near her face but then-

"Shut up both of you!" Robin had pushed in between them. "Damn, are you trying to annoy me? 'Cause it's working!"

"Oh be quiet Robin!" Beast Boy said. Raven sighed.

"Why don't you go stick your head in a toilet where it belongs?" she challenged. Robin fell silent, taking deep breaths. She continued "Or is the good boy too sensible to diss me back?" He turned.

"Why, you little-"

"Oh, shush, it's not like you're actually gonna curse her!" Beast Boy said annoyingly. Robin and Beast Boy advanced towards each other and Raven smacked the two of them in the head. They turned and-

"Sorry it took so long guys!" Terra bounded into the room. Starfire followed but stopped short at the sight of their friends fighting.

"What's going on?" she asked, a little frightened. Raven shrugged and moved away. Beast Boy glared and then moved. Robin sighed.

"Stupid fight…Ready to go?" He asked the two shocked girls. They nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here are your tickets sir," said the middle-aged man at the counter, handing over the tickets to the tall, black-haired man in front of him.

"Thanks," Robin said. He picked up the tickets and turned to his friends.

"Well?" asked Terra. Robin glanced at the tickets.

"We're all in one row." Raven pouted. "What?" said Robin exasperated.

"Why couldn't I sit by myself?" She asked. Beast Boy chuckled.

"Because you'd cause the person beside you too much grief-oww!" Raven had smacked her friend. Very hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now boarding flight 232. Please may all passengers make their way towards the boarding area. That is all," said an attendant who had a very monotone voice. Beast Boy nudged Robin as they boarded.

"Almost as monotone as Raven, eh?" Robin nodded. Raven pushed Beast Boy again. "Oww!" he said, as if in pain, rubbing his shoulder. Raven moved forwards. "Muttonhead…"he grumbled following the others onto the plane (A.N. Muttonhead is an inside joke!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we need to pay attention to this Robin?" Starfire asked, pointing to the tiny TV on the back of the seat in front of her, which was explaining the safety rules. Robin looked up from the book he was reading, which happened to be 'Artimis Fowl'.

"Nah," he responded.

"Can I just have a water?" Terra asked the flight attendant. She nodded and handed the brunette a cup with water and ice. Terra pushed in back into her hands.

"No ice please," she said sweetly. Raven, on the far side of Terra, rolled her eyes. Beast Boy grinned.

"Terra always got her way," he said. (A.N. They were sitting in this order from left to right: Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Terra.)

"May I help you Madam?" asked the flight attendant wearily. Starfire smiled.

"Peach ice tea please," Starfire said.

"Ice?" said the attendant talking to the redhead but looking at the brunette who was bobbing her head up and down to the beat of 'I'm still here.' (A.N. Treasure Planet theme.)

"No thank you," Starfire said politely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Starfire? What are you still doing up? It's eleven o'clock," said Robin. Starfire turned from the screen in front of her.

"It's Harry Potter, I can't stop now! He's just found out that Hermione was using the time-turner to get to all her lessons!" Starfire said excitedly. "And now, they're gonna travel back in time and-"

"SHHHH!" said a grumpy man across the aisle. "Some of us are trying to sleep, you dumb kid!" Robin opened his mouth to argue with the old man but-

"I'm going to handle this in the most mature way possible," Starfire said, pushing Robin back into his seat and turning to face the middle-aged man. She stuck out her tongue and waggled her fingers. (A.N. Another inside joke: sorry notyouraverageblond!) The man looked insulted and turned around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 6:55 a.m. exactly when Robin woke up. He looked down to see Starfire asleep against his shoulder. He smiled and fell back asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why don't you ever wear your swimsuit-thing anymore?" Beast Boy asked, chewing a chunk of melon. Raven took a gulp of her orange juice.

"Disgusting…"she murmured. She turned to face Beast Boy. "It's a leotard."

"You looked cute in it…" Beast Boy said in a daze, causing Raven to turn red. He caught her look and realized he had just said what he had thought out loud. "I mean, uh…when you were a bunny?" He said quickly. She almost smiled and turned back to her book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is London?" Raven asked as they exited the terminal, holding their entire luggage. She looked around, one eyebrow raised. Starfire unzipped a pocket and pulled out a fleece lined with fur along the edges. She put it on.

"It's really cold," she said, "I'll give you that much." Beast Boy turned.

"So where next Dude?" he asked. Robin looked around.

"No clue…" he said, trailing off. Raven fell back onto her suitcase.

"Well this is just great!" She said raising her hands in the air to emphasize her point. Just then a huge stretch limousine pulled up in front of them. An old man in a tuxedo got out. His eyes widened when he saw Robin.

"Master Richard?" he asked in an English accent. Robin nodded. "Your hair? What happened to the blonde look sir?" Robin shrugged. "My goodness, how you've grown!" Robin looked startled as the old man pulled him into a hug. The man pulled away. "Do you remember me? Moddy? I used to change your nappies when you we little and even when you were a bit older-" Robin had placed his hand over Moddy's mouth to stop him from embarrassing him in front of his friends. (A.N. More embarrassing moments for Robin coming up!) Starfire and Terra giggled. Moddy turned to the others. "Are these your servants, Master Richard?" Raven raised her eyebrows.

"We're anything BUT his servants." Robin shot her a look.

"They're my friends," he explained. Raven raised her eyebrows again.

"We're anything BUT his-" Robin shot her a look again. "I'm just telling the truth," she said in her defense. Moddy smiled.

"Let's go my duckies." Robin turned around.

"What did you say?" he asked threateningly.

"It's just a figure of speech…" Moddy said, scared. Terra held onto the back of Robin's collar.

"He knew that," she said, shooting him a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa! This is YOUR house?" Beast Boy asked as they pulled up behind Buckingham Palace. Robin nodded. "Geez…"

"This way, Master Richard," Moddy said, bringing them to the front door as security guards tried to stop a stampede of people trying to get a look at Robin. Robin, the prince in question, took a deep breath and pulled open the door.

* * *

Well, that's it-for now! Smiles evil smile MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

One-cricket-who's-name-is-Peter-just-incase-you-were-wondering: Okay, staremerald has officially lost it!

smiles evilly at One-cricket-who's-name-is-Peter-just-incase-you-were-wondering You don't know how evil I can get!

MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!

REVIEWERS: Review or else! preferably LONG ones.


	5. Sean the HOTTIE!

Hey guys. This is the one, the only staremerald!

YAY!

silence

I hate you guys...

Phishy2: I'm not telling if Moddy is Mad Mod in disguse. Honestly, where would you come up with that idea? And HA HA, she didn't beat me up so HA! WHAT IS THIS SPELL CHECK OF WHICH YOU SPEAK? DON'T MAKE ME SEND MY CRICKETS ON YOU!

One-cricket-who's-name-is-Peter-just-incase-you-were-wondering: "What crickets?"

StarfireLover: I am tickled green (not pink, it makes me feel sick) by your name. STARFIRE ROX! You really like it? I'm touched...really. Something tells me you'll like this chapter. Did I tell you I luv your name?

Soycaliente: (I think that's how you spell it) Girl, how could I forget ya?Your story is really cool. You really liked my review? Do you enjoy death threats? Me too, I've never met anyone else who liked them! That is too funny...Starfire has other things to worry about. Like the oh-so-charming Sean.

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything." says it in the voice of someone who has never gotten anything except a cell phone, a life, a story, a fave movie, a fave color, a fave star-END AUTHOR'S NOTE.

* * *

"Wow, I thought the exterior was amazing. The interior is…is…uh" Terra turned to the others. "Help please?"

"Magnificent?" Starfire guessed. Terra's face lit up.

"Works for me," she said, shrugging as she dug into her pocket to find her notepad. Moddy looked questioningly at Raven.

"Reporters…" Raven replied doing the signal which meant that Terra was crazy. Terra stuck out her tongue. Raven did the same thing back and both stepped further away from each other with a quick, "Hhum!" noses held high in the air. Moddy stepped over to the Grand Staircase.

"Your majesty!" He called up the stairs. "The young prince is here!" Starfire looked around her in amazement as a man walked down the stairs followed by a woman.

"Richard?" asked the woman.

"Mom," Richard said. The woman suddenly pulled Richard into a hug. _I thought Starfire's hugs were bad! _Thought Richard as he almost suffocated.

"Your hair!" said the queen, horrified by the color. "What on earth did you do to it?"

"Who cares? Son, it's good to see you," said the king as he embraced his long-lost son.

"That's so cute," Beast Boy said, sniffing and crying. He looked down and saw a bowl of onions in front of him, courtesy of Moddy. "Who put these here?" (A.N. I know, I copied Spongebob).

"Where's Sean?" Richard whispered to his dad.

"I don't know actually," the king said back. "He's around here somewhere. I've missed you so much." He re-hugged his son. Raven started sniffing and crying. She looked down to see Beast Boy holding the bowl of onions right under her nose.

"Hey!" she protested. (A.N. Another magical Spongebob moment.)

"Who are they?" The queen asked, pointing to the other titans. "Are they your servants?"

"What is with you people," Beast Boy began, "And us being servants to Robin?"

"Who's Robin?" asked the queen, confused.

"We're anything BUT his servants," said Raven snidely. Richard shot her a look.

"They're my friends," Richard said quickly.

"We're anything but his-" Richard shot her a look again. "I'm just telling the truth."

Beast Boy, Terra and Starfire moved a little bit further away from Richard and Raven.

"Day-ja-vo much?" said Beast Boy.

"Stepping away from the people who just repeated the exact same phrase that they said an hour, four minutes, 56 seconds and 23 milliseconds ago," Terra said. She looked at her watch. "No, wait, make that one hour, four minutes 56 seconds and 24 milliseconds ago." She shook her wrist. "Stop moving or I can't tell everyone the exact time that we…uh…what were we talking about again?"

Starfire giggled. Raven just rolled her eyes and said:

"Talk about your dumb blonde." Terra sniffed.

"I'm a brunette now!" she said. Raven huffed.

"Fine," she said, "Talk about your dumb brunette." Terra smiled.

"That's better."

"What are your friend's names?" asked the king. Raven opened her mouth to speak and Richard placed his hand her mouth.

"This is…uh…Ella," Richard said, indicating to Raven, who looked positively disgusted at the name, "And this is Logan," he pointed to Beast Boy. "And this is Tania," he said pointing to Terra. "And Kori," he said pointing to Starfire. "Her name is Kori." Raven licked his hand so he would remove his hands. It had a positive effect. He jerked his hand away and Raven smiled triumphantly.

"Pleasure," said the queen. "Now I'm sure you all want to go and unpack so Moddy, why don't you show our guests the guest rooms." (A.N. Bet you couldn't see that coming!) Moddy smiled and motioned to the titans.

"This way," he said, walking up the Grand Staircase. They turned to grab their stuff.

"Oh, no," the queen said, "the servants will bring up the luggage. The titans shrugged and walked up the stairs followed by the porters. Robin turned to follow them but the king motioned to him with his hand. Robin followed them, confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kori's point of view:

This place is huge! I still can't believe what's happening though. Robin, a prince! It's kinda hard to believe. This whole earth experience is kinda unbelievable as well.

"You may each help yourself to one of these rooms," said Moddy. "I shall go now. Cheerio!" and down he walked. The porters dumped the stuff at the top of the stairs and followed.

"I thought Cheerios were a breakfast cereal!" Beast Boy said, confused. Raven rolled her eyes, picked up her suitcase and walked to the room down the hall. I walked into the room nearest to me, grabbing my suitcase first though. I walked in and WOW! The room was five times the size of our living room! Well, I thought to myself, this whole house is at least 99.9 recurring times the size of our house. I dumped down my stuff and threw myself happily down on the four-poster bed. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door and sat up. A redhead was standing there. Unlike Robin, his hair lay flat on his head and it was much shorter. He was G-O-U-R-G-E-O-U-S !

"Hello," he said, "I don't believe we've met." I hopped down from the bed and ran over. His accent was just so cute!

"I'm St-" Suddenly, I remembered what Robin had said.

FLASHBACK

"And Kori," he said pointing to me. "Her name is Kori."

END FLASHBACK

"I'm Kori," I said shyly, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Sean," he said in that SEXY English accent. He knelt down and kissed my hand. I blushed.

"Where did you come from?" he asked me, gazing into my eyes. I hesitated. I couldn't exactly tell him 'The giant T, Jump City, USA' could I?

"I'm from…uh…um-"

"She came with me," said a familiar voice. Both Sean and I turned. Richard was leaning against the doorway.

"Ah, Richard, how good to see you again." He paused. "And I think your hair is...ah…cool."

"How do you know Sean?" I asked Richard. Sean grinned. He was so HOT!

"I'm Richard's twin," he said. They shook hands and tried to look chummy. They weren't fooling me though. Something lurked in both their eyes. Something called 'hatred.'

* * *

Okay, so just so that you know:

Ella-Raven

Richard-Robin

Kori-Starfire

Logan-Beast Boy

Tania-Terra

Sean-Speedy

(Just so that you know, none of the titans except Robin know Speedy and he was not a superhero.)

Just wondering, aren't you guys the tinyest (spelling?) bit curious about the Princess of France? Fine, I'll tell you.

HA! YEAH RITE!

REVIEW OR I'LL SEND MY CRICKETS ON YOU!

One-cricket-who's-name-is-Peter-just-incase-you-were-wondering: "What crickets?"

You are so stupid.


	6. The Princess of France

The crickets are on their coffee break. I miss them already.

Soycaliente: (I probably spelt it wrong) I know what your name means! And I'm not telling if Kitten is the princess. But you will find out in this chapter.

StarRaeQT: Maybe...

strodgfrgf: Tank ya.

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't. You can't sue me so HA!

* * *

Breakfast that morning was chaos. Absolutely chaos. But it was absolutely _normal _chaos because isn't breakfast at Titans tower always chaotic?

"Uh, just cereal, dude," Logan said to Moddy as he escorted the green elf downstairs into the dinning room. Moddy paused.

"Cereal? That is for poor people," he said, snootily. "The royal house of England wouldn't be caught dead with it in the house."

"But when you said 'Cheerio' last night, I thought you meant you have Cheerios in the house," Logan said, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Pardon?" asked Moddy.

"Never mind."

"Pardon?" asked Moddy again.

"Geez, English people are dumb," Logan whispered to himself. (A.N. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST ENGLISH PEOPLE. SOME OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS AND FAMILY MEMBERS ARE ENGLISH!) Just then, Kori walked in yawning, followed by Ella, who was currently engrossed in a book. (A.N. Duh)

"Good morning!" Kori said happily sitting down at the big wooden table.

"What's so good about it?" Ella asked monotonously, seating herself across from Kori.

"We're all going to decompose soon anyways."

"What nice visions," Richard said, walking in the doorway.

"Your royal highness! Please take a seat," Moddy said, pushing Logan out of his chair and onto the ground as he showcased the seat to the bewildered prince.

"Um, that's okay, he can sit there," Richard said, taking the seat beside as Logan pulled himself back into the expensive chairs.

"What about Te-I mean, uh, Tania?" Kori quickly corrected herself.

"Right here!" Tania called as she walked in the doorway.

"What would you like for breakfast, miss?" Moddy asked Tania.

"Do you have any Cheerios?" she asked.

"Cereal? That is for poor people," he said, snootily. "The royal house of England wouldn't be caught dead with it in the house."

"But when you said 'Cheerio' last night, I thought you meant you have Cheerios in the house," Tania said, rubbing her head in confusion.

"De-ja-vo-much?" Logan asked himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whatcha drawing?" asked Tania as she spotted Kori on the seat/swing/plush/bed-thing underneath the huge green apple tree in the huge royal yards on her way back inside. Kori looked up.

"Oh, it's just a picture," she said quickly, hiding her work from Tania's view. Tania saw it anyway.

"A really good picture," she breathed. It was the view of the palace from where Kori sat, water paints resting beside her knee. It was really quite good. "Can I join you?" Tania asked. Kori nodded and in response, Tania took a seat. She peered at Kori's picture again. Kori was adding another tree to the picture, drawing the exact way the light hit it, just like the others.

"I wish I could draw like you," Tania pouted. Kori laughed.

"Tania, you are too much."

"Wow," came another voice. Kori looked up. It was Sean!

"Hi," she said, the words coming out in a blur. He smiled at her. Today, he was wearing casual clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt.

"You're a really good artist," he said.

"Thanks," Kori blushed. He grinned again.

"Wanna take a walk with me in the gardens later?" he asked.

"Sure!"

"Cool. See you then." He walked away.

"Oh my god! He is SO cute!" Tania said beside her. "Did you see his butt?" Her eyes became glassy. "And that accent and his smile…" she trailed off. Her eyes looked straight at Kori and lit up. "And he was SO hitting on you!"

"Yeah," Kori said. She smiled to herself as she picked up another clean sheet of paper and painted a single red heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how are you liking London so far?" Sean asked. Kori grinned.

"Kinda boring, but I think that's just me," she said, eyes on the ground. He stopped and lifted her chin with his hand.

"I'm really glad you came," he said happily, looking into her green eyes.

"Me too," she said, still looking at the ground.

"Sean! Where's my bike?" called a familiar voice. They both turned. Another hot boy ran towards them. A blond.

"I don't know," Sean said, staring at Kori again. The blond wasn't impressed.

"Well, go and find it," he hissed. Sean glared at him and walked off. She felt the blond whisper in her ear:

"Are you alright?" That voice was so familiar. She studied him. Blond hair and bright, vibrant blue eyes just like-

"Robin?" she asked. He grinned.

"Do you like the color? My mom made me wash the black dye out," Richard explained. She nodded.

"Yeah, it looks great," she said enthusiastically.

"Let's go," he said. Kori looked confused.

"Where?" she asked puzzled.

"Into downtown London," he whispered.

"But what about-"

"Sean?" Richard sniggered. "How else was I supposed to get him away? I know where my moped is. It's waiting for us down there."

"But I still don't understand why we're going!" Kori said as Richard pulled her towards the moped. He stopped.

"You said you wanted to see London right?" He tossed her a helmet. "Let's go." Kori grinned.

"Wait," she said, "I can't fasten it under my chin." He reached out and shut the clasp for her.

"Thank you," she said, as she turned red. He smiled. She sat down behind him on the bike, started the engine and they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't see," complained Kori as they tried to get a glimpse of the globe over the huge wall of tourists blocking their view. "How am I supposed to-" she was cut off as Robin picked her up and dropped her on his shoulders (A.N. Like parents do for their kids when their kids can't see.)

"Better?" he asked, holding her dangling legs. Kori wriggled around, making herself comfortable.

"Uh huh." She said. She clicked a photo. They had been touring downtown London for at least three hours now.

"Oh my god!" came a different voice. Both teens turned. Or, to be more exact, Richard turned and Kori, still perched on his shoulders was also turned. A tourist. A teenager. "It's Prince Richard! Oh my god!" All the tourists turned to look at them.

"The young prince? Where?" A bunch of reporters suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. He let her down and they ran. _Damn Paparazzi,_ Richard thought. _What else can go wrong?_

Suddenly, it began to rain.

"Quick!" Kori called as she ran, followed closely by Richard. She hopped onto the back of the bike, followed by the driver of the vehicle and they were off, bunches of paparazzi still chasing them. When they finally made it back to the palace, they were both dripping.

Richard's hair was strewn across his face, making him look feminine. Kori began to giggle.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Your hair!" she laughed. He smiled, moved his hair away from his face and drew her close to him. His icy-blue eyes stared into her warm, emerald ones. She blushed. How could she have ever liked Sean? True, he was very cute, but she loved Richard. She knew that now. And somehow, she always had known. He leaned in and gently kissed her. She didn't resist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kori stood beside Ella and the other ex-titans. Her hair, this she knew as she held Ella's hand tightly for strength, hid her face, which was horribly sad. She watched Richard, who was standing solemnly beside his parents, face as still as rock. Kori and the others stood a while behind them, as they waited for Princess to make her way through the big, wooden doors. All was silent. Kori was shaking. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the Princess, followed by servants, carrying suitcases. The Princess' long, blond hair reached down to her butt, and her light-blue eyes sparkled. The smile on her face was very familiar. Kori gasped in recognition.

"No," Richard whispered silently. He too, recognized the Princess as she made her way into the room. Now everyone who could see this girl knew who she was. Katherine, The Princess of France.

Otherwise known as everyone's favorite villain, Kitten.

* * *

Well, now it's out. You guys know who the princess is. Now what's gonna happen next?

REVIEW!


	7. The Kiss

Hey guys!

Crickets: How y'all doing tonight?

Readers: Good!

Crickets: Let me hear you say 'yay!'

Readers: yay!

Whatever.

Phishy2: I honestly did not call her that on purpose, but it suits, don't you think?

Soycaliente: I love stupid people! You sound just like me, smart, but enjoys acting werid. Do boys really think ur hot? Lucky! I wish Hayden Christian would look my way...he is such a hottie! Tanks for reviewing 'Numb' by the way!

BunnyKat: I will soon explain how she got to be princess. Just wait and see...

PhoenixOnFire: I read ur next chappie. Bravo but do you always have to get so 'personal'? Thank you for taking time out of ur precious hours to read this story though!

Disclaimer: You know I don't and I know I dont'. What's the point of this again?

* * *

"But how?" Kori said under her breath. Richard looked like he had been turned to stone. Ella looked back and forth between her two friend; Richard and Kori.

"Who's that?" she questioned the Tammorainian.

"Kitten."

"Oh," Ella whispered with sudden realization. "Oh!" Katherine walked up to the King and Queen and curtsied.

"Suck-up," Kori said through gritted teeth.

"Salut," Katherine said happily, " I am honored." She certainly _sounded _French. The Queen smiled and the king motioned to Richard, who had been trying to escape without being noticed.

"Have you met your betrothed?" he asked the princess. Katherine turned to Richard.

"Your royal hie-ness," she said, curtsying for Richard. He glared at her.

"Kitten." She gave him a questioning look.

"'Ow (A.N. 'Ow is really How?) did you-" She froze. "Roby-poo?" Kori growled. Richard nodded. "I do not believe it-"

"You better believe it," he said. Katherine grinned. The King and Queen looked confused.

"You two…know each other?" the Queen asked. Richard shook his head and Katherine nodded. The King looked relieved.

"That's good, why don't we go and leave the lovebirds in peace," she said, exiting, followed by her husband and ruby-red-haired son and Moddy. Once they were out the door, Logan and the others ran to Richard and Katherine. She slinked sexily around him and then stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"I was (A.N. pronounced 'Waz') unaware zat you were ze prince," she said softly, placing a hand on his chest. Richard backed away.

"Me too," he said shakily. Kori growled and would have pounced on Katherine if Tania wasn't holding the back of her shirt.

"Back off," Richard said, pushing her away. He whirled around. "How did you get out of jail?"

Katherine shrugged. "I am ze princess. Duh," she added. "But zat is not important now. What is important is that I will soon be your qween." Richard shivered. Kori pushed forward.

"You're not yet!" she pointed out happily. Katherine turned to face her.

"Who are you?" she asked, the tone of her voice suggesting that she really meant 'What are you doing here?' Richard placed his arm around Kori's shoulder.

"This is Starfire." Katherine shut her eyes, trying to remember. Her eyes snapped open angrily.

"You are zat girl who kept interrupting me when I had my prom because you were jealous of me and Richard!" Her smile turned evil. "But you cannot stop us now. We will be wed and you will, how you say, 'deal.'

"Evil-much?" Tania whispered to Logan, who nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I would like to raise a toast to my son's new fiancé, the princess of France, Katherine!" The king boomed across the long table in the huge palace dining hall. Everyone except the ex-titans raised their glasses and clinked them together.

"Speech, speech, speech!" the courtiers and lords who had been invited demanded. Katherine stood up, silencing them with one hand. Her golden hair matched perfectly with her red dress.

"Zhank you, zhank you," she said. "I would like to zhank my parents and myself. I woed (A.N. That is the pronounciation) also like to zhank my almost-new husband, Richard." Richard noticed everyone cheered except for Logan, looking very uncomfortable in a black tux, Tania in a vibrant orange colored-dress which made her stand out, Ella in a raven-black outfit, looking more dead than ever and Kori looking beautiful in a pale green sea foam colored strapless dress. Her hair was pinned up, with one piece of hair hanging down on the side of her face. Kori caught him staring and smiled to which he turned away in embarrassment.

"Let's eat!" said the king and queen and suddenly, though not surprisingly, hundreds of servants came forth to deliver silver platters of food to the awaiting people. Logan, after finding out that his meal was meat after the servant had given it to him, threw up all over Katherine's dress. She shrieked and tried to brush it off, the bits of undigested food falling off in huge chunks.

_Score, _Logan thought happily before he vomited again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was that funny or what?" Richard asked Kori, still chuckling. She giggled.

"It was the perfect timing too." They were walking down the beach together, holding hands while each held their shoes in their free hands. They had driven down after dinner to escape the crowds and most especially, Katherine. Kori smiled.

"This is so beautiful," she said, looking up at the sky. The sun was now setting, making the sky turn the colors of the rainbow.

"Yeah," Richard said, more so looking at Kori than the sky. He stopped. She turned around.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He took her hands.

"I know I have to marry Katherine, but I'll always love you," he said. She looked up, once again, green meeting blue.

"I love you too," she said softly. He leaned down and they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So? What happened? Details! Give me details!" Tania pestered Kori the next morning after breakfast. Ella bumped into them on their way down.

"What's going on?" she asked, sensing the excitement in Tania.

"Kori went out again with Richard last night and she won't tell me if they kissed or not!" Tania complained to Ella. Ella looked interested.

"Do tell," she squealed. Kori rolled her eyes.

"He just told me that even though he has to marry Katherine, he'll always love me."

"That is so cute!" Tania sighed. Ella grinned.

"Totally," she added enthusiastically.

"Kori?" came a different voice. Kori turned. It was Sean.

"Hey," she said happily. Sean looked troubled. "What?" she asked. Sean leaned down and whispered three words in her ear.

"Richard loves Katherine."

"What?" Kori looked hurt. Then she smiled. "Nice try, but I know for a fact that Richard hates Katherine." Sean still looked uncertain. "Come on, let's go for a walk to take your mind off this," Kori suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean looked down at Kori while they walked. She was really very pretty, even in just ordinary clothes. They walked past a room. Kori froze and walked slowly back to the entrance. She gasped. Richard was kissing Katherine! She felt tears well up in her eyes and she ran, droplets streaming down her cheeks, splashing to the ground. Sean grinned.

"This falls out better than I could have hoped for."

* * *

Omg, I feel so sad now...tear tear, okay I'm better.

REVIEW!

Crickets: You heard the woman! Review!


	8. The plan

Once again, I have decided to update!

Go me, go me...

But first, my totally awesome reviewers!

Soycaliente: I know! I feel so bad for her! That is so gross, older men hitting on you. And tell your friend Alice that Hayden and me are engaged.

StarfireLover: I love your penname! Thank you for the compliment!

BunnyKat: I had to have Logan barfing somewhere and the only place I could think of was on Kitty-poo!

orlifan4561: Don't worry, there's still a few chapters left to go!

A Fan of Romance: Three words: Here you go! My friends tell me I have way to much fluff in my story and I am so glad someone appreciates it!

strodgfrgf: What does your penname stand for? I know I am so Evil, aren't I? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DUH!

* * *

Kori's point of view

I raced into my room, sobbing.

That asshole!

He loved Kitten.

He lied.

He lied to me.

_**End Kori's point of view**_

**I told you this story wouldn't have a happy ending. But nobody listens to the narrator. I told you how much it may seem like a fairy tale, it wouldn't end happy.**

**And I was right. But why don't we rewind a bit and find out why Robin and Kitten were kissing. Why he would I love you but doesn't really. Why he would lie.**

Before Kori spotted Kitten and Robin 

Richard was sitting down, re-reading the fourth book of Artimis Fowl. He finished it and put the book down.

"At least that story has a happy ending." Someone knocked at the door. He looked up to see his fiancé standing there.

"Hey Cutie, guess vat?" she said, walking in. "Ve are getting married in five days!" He groaned. "Vat? I am 'ere to see 'ow you are doing." She sat on his knee and moved in towards his face. He pushed her away.

"I'm good, thanks for stopping by," he said, walking to the door. He wanted to see what Kori was up to anyway. She walked in front of him.

"Vat?" he said, trying to annoy her. She smiled and said softly in his ear,

"You are not going anywhere." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She placed her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He tried to push her away.

In the distance he heard someone crying, or perhaps it was his imagination. Then he heard Sean's voice, "This falls out better than I could have hoped for." That was Not his imagination. He finally managed to push her away. He looked around the entrance.

"What the-" he began.

"It vas ze wind," she said. He turned.

"Go away," he said bored. She smiled evilly.

"But I love you," she said. His face turned cold.

"I hate you." He walked away, looking for Kori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So I know what you must be thinking. "Yay, it was Kitten!" It still doesn't mean there is a happy ending. Let's fast-forward back to Kori.**

Kori's point of view 

I raced into my room, sobbing.

That-**Let's fast forward a bit more.**

Still Kori's point of view 

A knock on the door awoke me from my sad thoughts.

"GO AWAY!" I shrieked, throwing a pillow at the door. Sean entered, looking rather worried.

End Kori's point of view 

"I need to talk to you," he said, walking up to the bed. Kori nodded and sat up straight. She still looked beautiful, though her eyes were red and puffy and swollen from crying.

"I know Richard doesn't love you-" At this Kori began to sob. Sean took at deep breath and continued. "But I do." She looked up. Sean lifted her chin and began to kiss her. His tongue parted her lips open and began to explore her mouth. His hands ran up and down her hips and legs. She began to cry harder. Sean was just using her. She bit hard on his lip and he backed away, tasting blood in his mouth. "What the-"

"GO AWAY!" Kori shrieked again, throwing pillows at him.

"But-"

"GO AWAY!" A pillow caught him right in the face. He glared.

"Fine you little slut. Have it your way." He walked out, leaving Kori to her own sadness.

**An Hour later….**

"Kori?" asked a voice at her door. Kori lept up, happy once more.

"Ella!" The young adult in question walked in.

"I have something to tell you-" She immediately sensed something wrong. "What's wrong?" Kori shook her head.

"You first."

"Okay well there's bad news and good news. Bad news: Richard and Kit-Kat bar there are marrying in five days." Kori took in a deep breath, but otherwise made no other movements. "Good news: Moddy heard you singing the other day and told the King and Queen, so they want you to sing at the wedding."

"What?" asked Kori in a small voice.

"You heard. Now please tell me, I think I'll die if I don't find out!" Kori took another deep breath and told Ella about spotting Richard and Kitten and about Sean.

"So that's why you had excess blood on your lips. That was really smart too, the whole bite-on-his-lip-to-stop-him-going-any-further thing." Ella hugged her friend tightly. "Don't worry, I'll explain to the King and Queen why you can't do it. I'll tell them you have stage-fright or something."

"No, I'll do it," Kori said. "I have a plan."

* * *

Dun, dun dun! What is Kori's plan? Why does Kori have a good voice? Will Robin have to marry Kitten? Will I ever shut up? Find out on "Prince of my heart"

You dudes know where the review button is, so review already!


	9. The End

Sorry, the fanfiction website wouldn't let me update.

I have bad news. This is the very last chapter! Please, for god's sake, give me very long reviews?

Reviewers:

PhoenixOnFire: Thank you for reading!

strodgfrgf: I like it!

samanthe2121: Thank you very much.

A Fan of Romance: Sor-ree. Damn you too. Damn cheese. Damn computer. Damn everyone and everything! (Sorry!) Do you have anger management problems?

Soycaliente: Tell your friend she better believe it, 'cause we're already engaged!

StarfireLover: In answer to your questions-you will find out her plan in this chapter. She has a good voice because i said so. Maybe, maybe not...thank you for the compliments!

Phishy2: That is so funny! Make up one for STAR WARS. You sure have alot of free time on your hands! It was pretty yech though...

StarSoSweet: Thank you very much also, you are as sweet as your name.

Katie: Thank you also.

Diffusion: You make my head hurt, don't use big words around me, I'm dumb.

1) I know that crime is never finished. But I had to get rid of the bad guys somehow. Just go with the flow...

2) No they couldn't change their name, what would they be, "The-used-to-be-teen-but-not-anymore-titans?

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters

* * *

The next morning, Moddy was on his way to bring food to the king and queen when Kori came sliding across the floor. She was wearing a huge-way-too-big-t-shirt and socks. She stopped and picked up a biscuit. 

"Thanks Moddy," she said grinning and then sliding away once more in the other direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kori?" Logan asked through the door. Kori minimized her document and called,

"The door's open!" He entered in, looking rather sheepish. Kori looked like she had just gotten out of the shower; she was wearing a towel-like dressing gown and her carrot-red hair was swept up in a towel on top of her head. "Can I help you?" she asked kindly. Logan looked down at his shoes and mumbled something under his breath. "Pardon?"

"I want ask Ella out," he said quietly.

"So ask her," Kori said.

"But what if she says no?" Logan asked, worry in his face.

"Maybe she really likes you too and if you never ask her…what if she waiting right now, wanting to ask you out but can't work up the courage? You have got to at least ask," Kori said gently. Logan thought for a moment.

"You know what?" he asked the alien. "You are absolutely right. I am going to ask her right now. Thank you!" he squealed, giving Kori and bone-crushing hug.

"What can I ever do to repay you?" he asked.

"Let. Me. Breathe," Kori replied. He immediately let go.

"Done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next five days were a blur. Richard tried on his tuxedo while Kitten swore over the phone when they told her the wedding dress she wanted wasn't in stock.

"Zen get it in stock! I am ze Princess, for god's sake!"

Logan asked Ella out and surprisingly enough, she said yes. It was also quite a surprise when Ella burst excitedly into Kori's room as soon as she got back from her date.

"He kissed me! Oh my god! He kissed me!"

Kori probably would have been more interested if it wasn't 1:00 a.m.

Sean was ignoring her; and she was ignoring him right back. In addition to ignoring Sean, she was also undoubtedly ignoring Richard.

"What did I do to her?" Richard asked Ella. Ella, realizing that Richard was a heartless moron began ignoring him also.

"Why does she hate me?" Richard asked his other friend, Fred that night.

"She's just difficult," Fred replied, not noticing Kori standing by the door, listening to every word they had just said.

She stayed in her room, only allowing Ella to enter. She worked by her computer day and night.

**Midnight, day before the wedding**

"I think I'm finally done," Kori told Ella, while the computer printed.

"Good," said Ella sleepily. "Can we go to bed now?"

**The Wedding, 11:00am**

Kori looked over the lyrics in her hand. She closed her eyes. Slowly, people began to fill the church. Security guards were soon positioned at all the entrances to stop the flow of people entering. At 12:00 exactly, Richard walked the aisle. He stood slowly and faced the entrance of the church. Katherine walked up, holding her father, (her real father, the king of France's arm). Her hair was pinned up, which didn't exactly make her look any prettier.

"Okay, now we aren't actually going to start the wedding ceremony yet. One of Richard's friends, Kori…uh…dear, what's your last name?" The Queen asked the alien. Kori thought quickly. Her Tammerainian name was Koriand'r…Kori and Ander…Kori Anders!

"Anders," said Kori.

"Yes well I have picked Miss Anders to sing your wedding song but she says she will only do it if she may sing a song first before the Ceremony. Now, can everyone please it down so Kori can sing her song for us?" Richard and Katherine sat down in the front pew. Kori moved to the center. The piano began to play softy, creating a quiet and wedding style atmosphere.

**"Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending**," she began. The drums began to play. "**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."** The drums quieted. Kori looked out; at anyone or anything but Richard.

**"Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead,**

**Was it something I did?**

**Was it something you said?**

**Don't leave me hanging,**

**In a city so dead,**

**Held up so high,**

**On such a breakable thread.**

**You were all the things I thought I knew,**

**And I thought we could be….**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted.**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it.**

**All of the memories so close to me,**

**Just fade away.**

**All this time you were pretending,**

**So much for my happy ending.**

**Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending,**

**Oh, oh, oh."**

She took a deep breath and continued, her voice growing stronger with each passing second.

**"You got your dumb friends,**

**I know what they say,**

**They tell you 'I'm difficult',**

**But so are they."**

_Oh god, _thought Richard, _She heard._

**"But they don't know me,**

**Do they even know you?**

**All the things you hide from me,**

**All the shit that you do."**

_Bravo, _thought Ella, looking at Richard's face, _You got his attention._

**"You were all the things I thought I knew,**

**And I thought we could be….**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted,**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it.**

**All of the memories so close to me,**

**Just fade away,**

**All this time you were pretending,**

**So much for my happy ending."**

She looked straight a Richard and he could see her tear-filled eyes.

**"It's nice to know that you were there,**

**Thanks for acting like you cared,**

**And making me feel like I was the only one.**

**It's nice to know we had it all,**

**Thanks for watching as I fall,**

**And loving me know we were all…"**

she hung her head, looked up and continued sadly.

**"You were everything, everything that I wanted,**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it,**

**All of the memories so close to me,**

**Just fade away,**

**All this time you were pretending,**

**So much for my happy ending,**

**Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending,"**

Richard knew now that he couldn't go through with this. He was causing her so much pain. And he loved her. More than words could say. He couldn't marry Kitten and he wouldn't. He ran up to the alter.

**"oh, oh, so much for my happy ending,**

**oh, oh, oh, oh-"**

she was cut off as Richard ran up, grabbed her around the waist and began to kiss her. An eerie silence was held as Richard stopped, brushed some tears gently away from her eyes and turned to face his father, who was purple with rage.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I can't marry Katherine. I don't love her and I never will. I am in love with Kori and I won't marry Katherine." The King stood up angrily.

"You will marry a fricken' princess because you are a freakin' prince! Get the damn picture?"

Kori smiled and held Richard closer. He grinned down and twisted around back to his dad.

"Well, actually, Kori is a princess."

"But I…you can't…what's she the princess of?" The King spluttered.

"Tammeran," Kori informed the King quietly.

"Will someone please tell me what the frick Tamm-"

"It's a planet. White and streaked with bright pink," Richard said bravely. "I've been there."

"But 'e cannot breathe in space," Katherine said loudly, as she really did think Richard was cute and was not about to lose him again.

"Yes! Thank you Katherine! You cannot breathe in space! So you must be lying," the King said triumphantly.

"You can breathe on Tammeran," Ella said, walking up the aisle and standing next to her two friends. "I've been there."

"I have too!" Logan said, running up behind the Goth.

"What about you dear?" The Queen asked Terra. She looked embarrassed.

"I didn't go," she said silently.

"Ha! So it's true! I-"

"Because," Terra interrupted, "I hadn't met the titans yet!"

"Ha…" Logan murmured under his breath, but only so that Richard could hear.

"It is true," said a voice from the back of the room. All the heads turned. It was Moddy. "I've been. Not very many sights, but a nice enough view. Little Miss Sunshine here is the princess. I know, I've been there."

"Well dear, she is a princess…" the Queen said quietly.

"Oh stop nagging me!"

"I am NOT nagging you!"

"Are too!"

"MOST CERTAINLY ARE NOT!"

"Fine! He can marry the fricken' Tamwana!"

"Uh Dad? That's pronounced 'Ta-mer-ran'," Richard said.

"WHATEVER!"

"But vat about moi?" Katherine said angrily.

"You can marry Sean dear," The Queen said.

"But 'e's not a first-born!"

"Oh, that's alright!"

"No it is not!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP THE FREAKIN' NAGGING!"

Two weeks later… 

The young man walked happily down the aisle. His best man was standing nearby, smiling. Now most people would run away when they saw the young man's friend, as his skin was a greenish-color. The young man glanced down the aisle as a blond girl threw yellow, white and orange flowers from a basket she was holding in front of her. Next came the King of Tammeran, holding the hand of a bride dressed from head-to-toe in white, a white veil hanging in front of her face. Holding the end of her trailing white gown was a Goth, who was not wearing black, but a purple ball-gown, almost the same style as the bride's, but plainer. She walked up and the bride stood near her fiancé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young man, who was really a prince, smiled as the priest declared,

"I now pronounce you man and wife!"

He turned to the beautiful bride and lifted the veil over her head. The veil revealed a beautiful Tammorainian girl, ruby-red hair falling down in loose ringlets around her bare shoulders, as the gown had no sleeves. Her emerald-green eyes shone merrily as the young man leaned down and kissed his stunning bride.

So in the end, Richard and Kori did marry. And in the end, so did Logan and Ella and Sean and Katherine, though they ended up divorcing later on. 

**Kori and Richard gave the throne to Sean and then moved to the Himalayas where they explored the world, traveling to new places, meeting new people and living life to the fullest. **

So, did I say this story doesn't have a happy ending? 

**I lied. **

**And you know why this story does?**

**Because it ends with 'happily ever after'. **

The End

* * *

AWWWW! That is so cute! I'm feeling all fuzzy inside, or maybe that's the tacos I had for dinner last night. Review and remember, long ones please!

Here's a end of story poll:

Who was your favorite character and why?

What was your part and why?

Who was your least favoritecharacter and why?

What did you think was funny?

Do you think Kori should have married Sean and Richard married Kitten?

Star Wars or Star Trek?

Do you think I am a good writer? (Please rate on a scale of one to ten, one being the worst and ten being the best)

Please write me long reviews!


End file.
